Rent
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is back and she's much more tolerable now. In two years time she has vowed to do a run of Wicked, get nominated for a Tony, and get married. After getting a new rival it seems impossible. And does she even have to time to worry about RENT?
1. Prologue: For Good Reprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or the song…wish, I did.**

Prologue: For Good (Reprise)

I stared outside of the penthouse window, looking down at the busy streets of Manhattan. I'd never imagined I'd be here ever again. And I didn't realize how much it would change. Most of my old friends were away at college by now and have forgotten about me. It was a sad thought.

I had always imagined that when I went back to New York, my friends would be there, waiting for me to return.

Like my old best friend, Maggie, her braces still strapped onto her teeth, smiling widely. Or that boy I used to have a crush on…I think his name was John. And my other friend, Rachel.

But now…I had new friends to replace them. Durable friends…_immortal_ friends. Fern replaced Maggie by a long shot. Maggie was a good friend. She was kind, soft spoken, and fun to be around.

Fern was…Fern was _Fern_. She was kooky, ditzy, annoying, crazy, and had the weirdest vocabulary. But she was still my best friend. Maggie never made me feel as if I couldn't be separated from her too long. Fern was my other half…not in the romantic sense of course but…in a different way.

John…I hadn't really known him. He was cute and he had nice brown eyes but that's how far my crush on had gone. He was kind to me but we never spoke much and that was that. We weren't even really friends.

But Puck…Puck was rude, disgusting, annoying, brainless, rude, egotistical, immature, did I mention rude? But he could be if he wanted to be, sweet, gentle, undeniably handsome, well mannered, and very sexy. And his smoldering silver eyes just added to that.

But like hell I'd ever say that to his face. I'd rather have Baba Yaga eat me.

"Hey…Sabrina. We have to leave soon" a voice reminded me. I turned to see Daphne standing there, her hands on her hips. She wore a short black dress, trimmed with white and it had a lacy petticoat underneath. There was a corset around the middle, tightening the black dress to her body and black ankles boots encased her feet.

"I know…I'm coming. Let me just grab my phone. I'll be down in a second" I sighed. She nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to go grab something eat from the kitchen. You want anything?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I think I'll just get McDonalds or something. It's fine" I said. She nodded and she walked, gracefully, from the room. How could my little sister be graceful? It was just so…_weird_. I walked out, smoothing my blue form-fitting sweatshirt over my dark blue skinny jeans. I walked next door and slammed into Fern's room.

All around was like a mini-version of her world. She had left her sister as queen regent from what I heard. She was sitting at a large vanity. The mirror was huge and was rimmed with candy cane and she was sitting on a marshmallow seat, looking at her reflection.

"I can't decide how I want my make up done! How should I do it?" she asked, without even turning around. I looked at her in shock.

"How can you always do that? I didn't even show up in the mirror!" I protested. She turned around, smiling, her blonde hair curled at the ends. Her eyelids were a soft lavender. She wore a pink dress that reached above her knees. She wore a cream petticoat underneath. It was buttoned up and had a large pink bow and was trimmed with white. She slid on a flat white hat with a cream feather onto her head and she pinned it in place. Her shoes were knee-high white lace up boots.

"I could sense you, 'Brina. Just as you sense when I'm there" Fern reminded me. I nodded and shrugged. She stood up and hooked arms with me and we walked out of her room, quickly. We stopped at Puck's door. I was about to knock when the door opened.

"No need for applause! The great Trickster King is here!" he announced, a smirk dancing on his lips. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"Right…_great_? Really? Stop being stupid and let's go. We're going to be late" I snapped at his big-headed attitude. He kissed my cheek.

"You're just jealous of me, Grimm. We're not going to be late" he promised. I inspected his outfit. He wore a bigger size of his old green sweatshirt and dark skinny jeans and old Converses.

"You look how you did when I first met you. Minus the dirt that is" I said, my voice turning distasteful after I mentioned the dirt. Yeah, the smell wasn't something I liked to remember. It was still a little too clear in my nose. I picked up a black umbrella and Daphne stood with Fern. We all hooked arms and walked out the door. We were in a comfortable silence when we got to the street.

"I don't even remember how to hail a taxi…" I murmured. Fern grinned from underneath her white umbrella. She stepped forward.

"I do" she said. She let out a sharp whistle and I laughed as a taxi pulled up. We slid in and sat down. I looked at the driver and sitting next to him was a newspaper. On the front page was the cast of Wicked. My eyes widened and we sat down lower.

"It'd be best if we didn't draw attention to ourselves" I suggested. Daphne grinned and shrugged.

"But it'd be fun. We could go to parties and the Tony's! Oh that'd be amazing!" Daphne said, excitedly. I laughed, quietly.

"That'd be amazing…but we have to be amazing to even be _nominated_ for the Tony's. We don't have any professional experience and we need quite a few to be good enough to receive a Tony. It wouldn't be realistic if we got it the first night" I reminded her. She sighed and nodded.

"You're such a pessimist, Sabrina" she sighed. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No…I'm a realist, Daphne. Broadway! Gershwin Theater, please!" I called out. The guy's eyes popped open and he turned around. Puck put a finger to his lips.

"Please don't…" Puck said, quietly. The taxi driver nodded and drove at a steady pace. We got to the theater in twenty minutes and we walked right in, showing ID to the security guard and everything.

"Are you Sabrina?" a voice asked. I turned to see a short woman. She was much older than me, however.

"Uh…yeah, that's me. And this is Fern, Puck, and Daphne" I said, introducing them. She smirked.

"I know exactly who they are. We're doing sound check now. I'm Beatrice, one of the many vocal trainers. I wondering, since I couldn't be at your supposedly wonderful performance, if you could prove that you're truly good enough to be so young. How about a duet…with your opposite" she said, smirking. She doubted us. I looked at her, hesitantly, when Fern stepped up.

"We will. Backing track for 'For Good' please. From the top" Fern said, pointing at the soundbooth. She said it loud enough for them to hear and she stormed on to the stage from backstage, dragging me with her. There were plenty fo cleaning people going around and quite a few backstage people. They looked at us disdainfully.

"_Those are the kids? They can't be older than 19"_

"_**They're**__ supposed to be good enough for Mr. Schwartz to pick them without a proper audition. I doubt they can even sing in tune. This song is too difficult to sing, even without putting emotion"_

I growled at the comments and lifted my head. The song went to the first part and I cleared my throat.

_(Sung) I'm limited_

_Just look at me - I'm limited _**(Fern looked at me with serious eyes as I channeled the emotions from that night. The night that changed me)**

_And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda _**(I took her hands and we looked at each other, sadly)**

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us - now it's up to you... _**(People looked at me in surprise. Yeah, that'll show them how good a 17-year-old that'd actually be)**

_FERN_

_(Sung) I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn _**(She looked at me, her face expression not changing from that serious look. Her eyes were watery, signifying that she was thinking abut that night once again)**

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return _**(She helped me learn what it truly was to be human again. To be myself. And not to be a Grimm all the time)**

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun _**(She spun in a circle, breaking from my hands and laughing quietly. She stopped and grabbed my hands, firmly again.)**

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you _**(She looked down)**

_I have been changed for good _**(She looked me in the eyes with proud eyes, boring into mine.)**

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) It well may be_

_That we will never meet again _**(That's completely unlikely. I mean we're both immortal now. I'll never have to leave her…ever again)**

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me _

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart _**(I clutched my chest right above my heart and she smiled softly. It was just like that night and I couldn't help but smile, proudly)**

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine _

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _**(I put as much emotion in it as I could)**

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _**(I could. I had been spoiled and rotten before and just all together terrible, manipulating people to my advantage)**

_But because I knew you_

_FERN_

_(Sung) Because I knew you _**(There was only complete trust in her eyes and it was reflected back a hundred times)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) I have been changed for good_

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the thing I've done you blame me for _**(She knew I was speaking of Puck. She shook her head and kissed my cheek)**

_FERN_

_(Sung) But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share _**(I knew she felt incredibly sorry for coming between Puck and I and it was even more terrible that she had actually done it intentionally. But it was all in the past. I trusted her too much to expect her to do that again. And I don't trust easily)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) And none of it seems to matter anymore _**(I held the note while Fern went into the next part where we did that type of canon. I went louder to match her volume)**

_FERN_

_(Sung) Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_SABRINA_

_(Sung) Like a ship blown from it's mooring _**(I started singing after she sang 'comet pulled'. It sounded beautiful and our hands were interlocked tightly as we sang loudly)**

_By a wind off the sea_

_FERN_

_(Sung) Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_SABRINA_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _**(We sang 'wood' together and I looked at her and refused to let go of her hand. Never again)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) Who can say if I've been _

_Changed for the better? _**(She had had increased her range and she had helped me do so. It was easier for her to sing lower and easier for me to sing higher. It was pretty fun)**

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better _**(Our voices were perfect together, just as perfect as Puck and my voices were perfect together)**

_FERN_

_(Sung)And because I knew you..._

_SABRINA_

_(Sung)Because I knew you... _**(She patted my head and I held her hands to my chest)**

_BOTH_

_(Sung) Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good. _**(Our foreheads touched, her's leaning up and mine leaning down. I looked at her for a second before pulling away but never breaking our hands apart)**

"Was that good enough for you?" I asked, confident now. Beatrice was staring in shock. She grumbled and sent us a scowl that relaxed slightly.

"Clearly, you're not mediocre but that was far from perfect. There is always room to improve in the musical theater and there will always be people that are better than you. Fortunately, for you, I can say that you are better than some. So, for that I commend. I looked forward to working with you…Miss Grimm and Miss Goodfellow" Beatrice said, stiffly. Fern smirked.

"That'd be great. If you'll excuse us, we'll be going to ready for our first performance" Fern smirked. I heard laughter and I looked to see Puck and Daphne dying of laughter in the wings.

"Yes…you may go" Beatrice said, flatly. Fern linked arms with me and stomped away, her eyes cold.

"Stupid old multiplicative inverse…" she muttered. I looked at her in alarm.

"Huh?" I asked. She looked at me sheepishly.

"I try not to curse anymore…you know multiplicative inverse is like calling her a mother fucker but not…oops!" she cried, realizing what she said. I hit my forehead with my palm and sighed.

"Oh, Fern…you're such a ditz."


	2. Fragile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked nor do I own Sisters Grimm.**

Fragile

I was waiting for the show to begin and I stood with Puck, his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and he was smiling kindly down at me. I brushed my dyed black hair back and tilted my head.

"What is it, Grimm?" he asked, understanding the worry that I had tried to mask in my eyes. Only Daphne, Fern and him could read me so easily. I sighed and kissed his jaw, softly.

"What do you think, dirtbag? I'm worried about Daphne, if the press doesn't like her. She's fragile…" I sighed. But I knew that was a lie. And he did as well.

"Right…Sabrina, I can see right through you. I hope you know that. Marshmallow is most definitely not fragile. She was able to banish Baba Yaga. Not anyone could do that, I hope you know. I think you're worried about yourself. _You're_ fragile. And I know you are? You've given up too much to believe that you might have to give this up as well" Puck said, quietly, making sure none of our fellow ex-classmates/cast heard. I glared at him and turned away.

"I am _not_ fragile. I can kick your ass any day of the week" I snarled in anger. He gave me an amused look before adopting a serious gaze.

"I don't think so. And I'm not talking about fragile physically. I'm aware that you could probably knock someone out. Not me, the greatest fairy of all time, but someone normal, sure. I'm talking about fragile emotionally. Your state of mind is just not as strong as it used to be, Grimm" he whispered, quietly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"So the Trickster King can use big words now. That just makes my day" I snarled, sarcastically. He sighed and shook his head.

"You'll see…" he whispered as Fern began to go down from her bubble. Yeah, I'll see that I'm right! I'm not fragile and he doesn't have the right to say I am!

*****_**No One Mourns the Wicked**_*****

_She's dead! _

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was_

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz _

_Is Dead! _

_Good news! _

_Good news! _

*****_**You Were The Good Witch…And I Wasn't**_*****

_No need to respond._

_That was rhetorical._

_Fellow Ozians: _

_(sung) Let us be glad _

_Let us be grateful_

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue _

_The wicked workings of you-know-who_

_Isn't it nice to know _

_That good will conquer evil? _

_The truth we all believe'll by and by _

_Outlive a lie_

_For you and - _

*****_**We Loathe Each Other At First Sight**_*****

_FERN:_

_(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle_

_SABRINA:_

_(spoken) My dear Father:_

_BOTH:_

_(sung) There's been some confusion_

_Over rooming here at Shiz:_

_SABRINA:_

_But of course, I'll care for Nessa:_

_FERN:_

_But of course, I'll rise above it_

_BOTH:_

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_

_(Spoken:) Yes_

_There's been some confusion_

_For you see, my roommate is:_

_FERN:_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe: _

_SABRINA:_

_Blonde._

*****_**He's So Brainless Yet I'm Drawn…Just As You Are**_*****

_Dancing through life _

_Swaying and sweeping _

_And always keeping cool _

_Life is fraughtless _

_When you're thoughtless _

_Those who don't try_

_Never look foolish _

_Dancing through life _

_Mindless and careless_

*****_**She Believes You At First, I Don't know Why**_*****

_Don't you dare say another word against her!_

_I'm about to have the first happy night of my life _

_All thanks to Galinda!_

_(Sung) _

_Fin'lly, for this one night_

_I'm about to have a fun night _

_With this munchkin boy _

_Galinda found for me _

_And I only wish there were _

_Something I could do for her _

_To repay her _

_Elphaba see? _

_We deserve each other _

_And Galinda helped it come true _

_We deserve each other _

_Me and Boq... _

_(Spoken) _

_Please Elphaba, try to understand_

*****_**Her Opinions Wound You But I'll Always Believe**_*****

_I have no idea._

_My personal opinion is_

_You do not have what it takes. _

_I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will._

*****_**No False Pretenses Here**_*****

_Excuse me! There is no pretense here._

_I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed_

_And deeply shallow_

*****_**I Know I'm Not That Girl**_*****

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

_***We Go To A City of Green**_** ***

_In the Emerald City_

_One short day_

_To have a lifetime of fun_

_One short day_

_***Where I Am Defying The Theory Of Gravity**_*****

_So if you care to find me _

_Look to the western sky! _

_As someone told me lately: _

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who'd ground me _

_Take a message back from me _

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity _

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me dooooooooooooooooooooooown!_

_***I Couldn't Be Less Happier?**_*****

_We couldn't be happier, _

_Right, dear?_

_Couldn't be happier_

_Right here_

_Look what we've got_

_A fairy-tale plot_

_Our very own happy ending_

_***Beauty Is Not Something I Can Say I Have**_*****

_Wow…it seems the beautiful get more beautiful_

_While the green just get greener…_

_***It's Better this Way**_*****

_That's…a WICKED thing to say!_

_***I've Turned Her Into The Wicked Witch of the East**_*****

_Alone and loveless here_

_With just the girl in the mirror_

_Just her and me, the Wicked Witch of the East_

_***I Can't Believe Him Anymore. How Can You?**_*****

_You and I have nothing in common_

_I'm nothing like you and I never will be…_

_And I will fight you until the day I DIE!_

_***I'm Sorry**_*****

_What are you saying?_

_You mean all this time…_

_The two of you…behind my back…_

_***Please Forgive Me**_*****

_N-no…no…no_

_Glinda, it wasn't like that_

_Well it was…_

_But it wasn't…_

_***But I Love Him Too Much**_*****

_And though I may know__  
__I don't care!__  
__Just for this moment__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__Come be how you want to__  
__And see how bright we shine__  
__Borrow the moonlight__  
__Until it is through__  
__And know I'll be here holding you__  
__As long as you're mine__  
_

_***And I Know You're Mad**_*****

_Yes, well…a lot of us are taking_

_Things that don't belong to us, aren't we?_

_***But He Loves Me Too**_*****

_You just wait a clock tick_

_I know it might be difficult for that_

_Blissful blonde brain of yours to_

_Comprehend that someone like him_

_Could actually love me_

_But it's happened, it's real!_

_And you can wave that ridiculous wand_

_All you want! You can't change it!_

_He never belonged to you!_

_He doesn't love you! And he never did!_

_He loves me!_

_***And He's Willing To Do Anything***_

_I said let her go!_

_Or explain to all of Oz how the_

_Wizard's guards watched while_

_***Even Kill You, His Sister, Who He Loves Very Much ***_

_Glinda the Good was slain_

_***So Even If You Don't Forgive Me, Forgive Him ***_

_Seize him!_

_***In The Face Of Death, Forgive Him So I Will Not Break***_

_In the name of Goodness, stop!_

_Don't you see! He wasn't going to harm me!_

_He just…he, he loves her_

_***And I Can't Save Him, So At Least Forgive Him, 'Cause I Can't Forgive Myself***_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_What good is this chanting? _

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

***And So I Know I'm Wicked, Because I Hurt Everyone***

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well -_

_Well, look at what well-meant did:_

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through _

_Since I can not succeed_

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again _

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

***I Don't Care About Anything Else Anymore. They'll Find Me. But I Care About…***

_Wickedness must be punished_

_Evil effectively eliminated_

_Wickedness must be punished_

_Kill the Witch!_

***Being Your Friend. Forgive Me, My Friend***

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me - I'm limited_

_And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us - now it's up to you..._

***And You Feel The Same. It's Everything I Hoped For***

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

***My Friend, We Will Meet Again, I Know It***

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me _

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart _

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

***Because I Know You…***

_Who can say if I've been _

_Changed for the better? _

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good_

***You've Grown Up, My Pretty, From The Spoiled Princess You Were Before***

_Fellow Ozians, friends,_

_We have been through a_

_Frightening time._

_There will be other times_

_And other things that frighten us._

_But if you let me I'd like to try to help._

_I'd like to try to be…Glinda the Good_

***Because I Knew You…I Have Been Changed For Good. And I Have The Love of My Life And You…***

_Who can say_

_That I've been changed for_

_The better? But…_

_Because I knew you…_

_No one mourns the Wicked_

***I Am Grimm. I Am Fragile. I Am Wicked***

The show ended and the applause was loud and my eyes were narrowed in concentration. Since when was Puck right about things like that? I bowed with Fern, her arm wrapped tightly through my arm. We weren't separating and we almost never did. The curtains fell and I crossed over to Puck. He was looking at me knowingly.

"Didn't I—" he started. I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I growled. He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Remember to get some sleep. We've got an interview in the morning" he said, simply before walking away. I glared at him with narrowed eyes and went to wash out my hair. Fern looked at me curiously. She touched my forehead and I just _knew_ she knew exactly how I felt.

"I feel the same, 'Brina. Remember, we're two halves of a whole. Not in that sense but…you get it. I get it, 'Brina. So don't go around being mean to everyone and don't take out your frustration on people" Fern said, quietly. I sighed and deflated and nodded. Daphne was talking to Arthur and I grabbed her elbow. She jumped.

"What, Sabrina? I'm talking to Arthur!" she all but whined. I sent her a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"I know. You have to study and we have an interview tomorrow. Arthur needs to go home and study as well because from what I've heard, you've got a test next week. I promised Mom and Dad that I'd make sure you balance work and studying. That means while waiting at rehearsals you also do your homework. And you have to study regularly. Understood?" I asked, explaining almost patiently to her. She snorted and nodded.

"Yes, _Mother_" she teased. I couldn't help but smile at her own easy smile.

"Come on, Daphne" I urged. She sighed and I turned to Fern and she had a dazed smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried. She shook her head, the weird smile never leaving her face.

"I…I'm so _tired_" she whispered. I groaned and shook my head.

"_Fern!_ You're such a ditz!"


End file.
